


Special Day

by akaikira98



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Model Kise, adult au, police officer aomine, poor Kuroko always dealing with Kise, slight AkaKuro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7235968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaikira98/pseuds/akaikira98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today is a special day for Kise, but does Aomine thinks so?</p><p>_______<br/>A one-shot for Kise's birthday! :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special Day

"Nee, Aominecchi~ do you remember what day today is?"

Aomine just stared at Kise before answering,"It's Saturday, baka-Kise."

Kise couldn't help but feel slightly hurt by his words, but he quickly replied with his usual pout. He wondered if Aomine did forget what today is, or he's just playing dumb. Kise chose the latter, of course, even though it's probably untrue.

"Gotta go to work now. Don't slack off, Kise."

"U-uh yeah please do your best too today," Kise managed to reply before he heard the door slammed shut. Aomine did notice that Kise's reaction was slightly off, but he just shook it off.

Kise was anxious for the whole time. He had wanted Aomine to at least treat him gently in this special day, but he didn't want to spoil to Aomine that it's his birthday today. For 7 years he dated Aomine, he was the one who reminded him of all of their special days.

"I don't mind that he can't remember the date when we moved in to this apartment or sleeping together for the first time, but... He should at least remember my birthday.... Right?" Kise unconsciously talked to himself, needing some sort of assurance. 

Realising that the clock had struck ten, he hurriedly packed his stuffs before heading for his photoshoot.

xxxxxxx

"Kurokocchiii~~~~" Kise wailed on his phone.

"Please shut up, Kise-kun. Your voice is too loud."

"But- but- Aominecchi is so meaaaan he doesn't even remember my birthday."

Kuroko just sighed, knowing there was no way that he could get Kise to shut up before he got what he wanted.

"You know that Aomine-kun is the sort of person who won't bother to remember the dates, Kise-kun. You should just remind him yourself."

"But it's been 7 yeaaaars, can't he even remember my birthday?" Kise continued to wail, ignoring his manager's call behind him.

"It can't be helped, Kise-kun. Please deal with it yourself and go back to your work. Your manager is calling for you." Just before Kuroko ended the call, he added,"Don't call me again today or Akashi-kun will personally deliver his scissors to your apartment."

Not wanting to face Akashi's wrath, he obediently went back to work.

xxxxx

It was 10 when Kise came home. The apartment was still dark, meaning that Aomine wasn't home yet. He tried to call Aomine but after several rings, it went off. He tried again but the call wouldn't connect. He just sat on the sofa while staring at the ceiling. What exactly does Aomine think of him? Every time Kise reminded him of their special days it was just him who was hyped up, with Aomine giving short answers and a few nods during their conversations.

He was exhausted, his sour mood kept on showing in his photos and he had to redo the shoot again and again. His manager even asked him to stop for the day, but no. If he stayed alone he might think of useless stuffs again. Thus he worked nonstop, before his manager forced him to go home. His mind was too full of Aomine that he didn't even eat a decent lunch nor dinner. Too tired to stay awake, he fell in a deep slumber on the sofa.

xxxxx

When Kise woke up, the lights were turned on, and he saw Aomine's bag on the table.

"Aominecchi?" Kise called out but there was no answer. Then the light at the kitchen caught his eyes. He blinked a few times before he saw Aomine, still in his uniform, cooking something.

"This should be just fine," he heard Aomine whisper.

"Aominecchi?" Kise walked to the kitchen.

"Yo Kise. So you're up. Now sit there and be good. You haven't had your dinner, right? You gotta take care of yourself more, you know. Even your manager came yelling at me, thinking I bullied you too much." Aomine sighed.

"I-I'm sorry..." Kise looked down.

"Well, I can't make fancy foods like those in 5-star restos so don't complain. I'm pretty sure my omurice tastes just fine."

Aomine walked to the dining the table and put the plates down.

What caught Kise's eyes wasn't how weird the shape of the omelette was, but the writing on top of it.

Happy birthday, idiot.

Kise just stared dumbfoundedly at the omurice in front of him.

"Whatcha lookin' at? Eat up."

"Nee Aominecchi. You know that I love you so much, right?"

"Of course, idiot. Now wipe that smug grin from your face. You looked even more idiotic than you already are."

"Does Aominecchi love me?"

"Shut up Kise."

"Aominecchi is so meaaan."

Aomine raised from his chair and gave a little peck on Kise's lips.

"Now eat."

"Okay."

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to baka Kise~  
> I love these two dorks so very much (///w///)  
> Hope you like the fic! Kudos and comments are appreciated. :3


End file.
